Tenshi Hinanawi
Tenshi Hinanawi is a major antagonist from Touhou Project. She made her series debut in ''Eye of the Falls. ''Tenshi is a Celestial, a person known for either skill, mind, power, or all of them. They are highly respected, prided as sages beyond sages, though Tenshi brings shame to her own title due to how clueless she can be. Tenshi is selfish, always thinks she's at the top of the world, though she unfortunately packs a very low amount of charisma on her and has no idea what she's doing. This is supported by a mild childish nature, where Tenshi's frequent showing off is actually not correct at all, and she's just hoisting that pretty sizeable ego of hers high. She also possesses a major superiority complex, where anyone lower in 'status' than her is dismissed as worthless in comparison (the only exceptions being gods and deities). Despite her selfish nature, Tenshi is not a pure evil at all, she's just misguided and clueless. She always puts herself first before anyone else, but is not purely a bad person despite her many quirks, problems and issues. Canon ^ (It's all in there, happy reading.) Pre-Chronology Before the events of ''Eye of the Falls, ''Tenshi was up in Heaven back in her home world, after the previous outbreak of Dream World residents caused the 'Perfect Possession Incident', which had framed Tenshi for messing up the world and got kicked out of Heaven as a result. But upon the incident being resolved, Tenshi would go right back up to doing what she always did back in Heaven, as she was pardoned on the account her Dream World counterpart was behind what 'Tenshi' did. One day however, Tenshi's normal staring over the sky would be interrupted when a portal formed under her legs and she fell into it, thus taking her into Gravity Falls - stripped of her power on entry, and then the events of ''Eye of the Falls ''takes place (from Tenshi's POV), starting with this post. Before the events of ''Digital Disaster, Tenshi was originally once again in Heaven, where rumours of a device that would take you into the digital world would become apparent, under the creation of the resident tech genius. The rumours would reach the skies itself, leading Tenshi to blindly get one for herself and try it out as soon as she got her hands on it, taking her right into the digital world for whatever may await her, staring with this post. Plot Involvement Eye of the Falls Prologue "The Weirdness Begins" Tenshi would enter Gravity Falls after a 'trip' through a portal, and is immediately confused - already declaring it 'her world' and tries to use her earth manipulation power, only to find it didn't work. Confused, she began to roam around the woods she had landed in, and as a result met Whisper (to which the two bonded pretty quickly), and then later Kawhi, whom Tenshi seemed interested in and even teased him on his own nickname before introducing herself properly to her first two friends ("Weeell, seeing as we're rolling out the introductions, I may as well respond in kind. I am Tenshi, a Celestial from the skies above - though not these skies.") and stayed with them as they wandered near the woods and the Mystery Shack and conversed about 'the loop', where if anyone would go too far from the Shack, they would be brought instantly to it. The next time the group leaves the Shack and re-groups, Tenshi's wander with them was interrupted by a falling Plutia, who happened to crash right on top of Tenshi (who could not get up due to the impact). The next time Tenshi is seen, is it when everyone is in the bunker under the Mystery Shack where Stanford Pines explains about the laws and natures of Gravity Falls, particularly the 'Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism'. It had been explained that it was strong enough to pull everyone into Gravity Falls, which raised Tenshi's attention as she shortly questioned if it can do the opposite with the same energy - though that answer is a no ("I'm afraid not. You see, Gravity Falls' Law of Weirdness Magnetism only acts as a means of pulling weirdness in and keeping it there.") Tenshi would then remain at the back of the bunker and observe some of the other shenanigans going on, but soon dismissed them just as fast as she had seen them. Chapter 1 "Somewhere in the Woods" After the happenings down in the bunker, everyone has been asked to help gather the components required to power Stanford's portal back up (and they had been told 'the loop' from earlier is now no more, but will still keep anyone in the town), starting with a giant height-altering crystal and the claw of a Multi-Bear. The crystal-gathering team was ran by Mabel and the cave team by Dipper - Tenshi deciding to join up with Mabel's team (later followed by several others) which was then dubbed the 'Sweater Squad'. When the grouping was over, Tenshi would set off with them and comment on how enormous the 'person count' for the group was, and take intrigue in the height-altering crystals. But that would soon be all gone when the group came across... a gnome in a bathtub with squirrels running all around inside of it and around the gnome. Tenshi immediately looked away with great disgust, as her first encounter with a gnome of any kind just 'had' to be 'this' gnome, didn't it? Things would soon escalate when one member of the group, Isabelle, outright told the gnomes they were here for one of the height-altering crystals, and the gnomes refused, saying they were theirs. The group were forced to fight the now-aggressive gnomes off, and Tenshi played her part by whacking and slashing any gnomes that got close to her away. However, she would change her execution of this plan when Achilles would try to gather everyone together. Tenshi would pick up on this and go in his direction as well as call everyone else to the duo. 'Then', later when the gnomes realised their current attack was not working, combined their bodies into a formation for a giant gnome - combined out of all of them. However, it would be short lived as Tenshi was (involuntarily) thrown at it by Plutia, and others joining in the attack (including Doomguy), crumbled the mega-gnome into the several smaller gnomes that joined to create it. Tenshi would be dazed from being thrown, but would later regain her senses to find they had indeed defeated the giant gnome - and all that was left was the giant crystal. The team would eventually re-group to the Mystery Shack after retrieving a crystal and making sure it didn't do any 'environmentally growing damage' before they would unfortunately find Doomguy had unanimously left the group and later found dead (of which Mabel ran off from as a result, having particularly formed a bond with Doomguy). Tenshi, unsure how to react, was the first 'to' act on the scene though, and went to find any possibly lethal wounds, one stab wound on the supersoldier's throat. The voting period would begin after more evidence is gathered - like a stick for the murder weapon, quickly done and with no traces of prints at all. Tenshi would first vote for Luna, but then change her vote to Slugcat when she would be informed bite marks would be found if it 'was' Luna. However, amongst the voting period, most of the people were voting on Tenshi, so she retaliated by defending herself with the question of 'what would I gain from killing this man' and then went on to say Doomguy may have been the sole factor in the gnome group's survival in their battle. Thankfully, she managed to use these words to sway the vote off of her and onto Slugcat, rendering her safe. Chapter 2 "To Town" After the end of the voting period, everyone would be met by an angry Stanley Pines (understandably angry that his grand-kids had seen a dead body), and then later down to a room Stanford had hoped to keep secret - a room with monitors, paintings, and this weird triangle with one eye, a bow tie and a top hat (later revealed to be Bill Cipher). The most voted suspect, Slugcat, was motioned forward as everyone moved out of the way so the being can go on over to Stanford and his device, got a helmet linked up to him and that same triangle showed up and claimed that he entered Slugcat's mind with the machine's help - and the screen went to black almost immediately. Slugcat was found guilty, and thus materialised into the dream realm, never to be seen again. Now the team was offered another mission - to an abandoned store for ectoplasm of supposed ghosts that live there, or to the pool for a strand of merman hair. After Tenshi made her decision to go to the store (she's familiar with ghosts so she wasn't too scared), she would find an apologetic Achilles talking to her, saying he was sorry for voting her up and asked if they could still be friends (to which Tenshi agreed, but still understood if Achilles was still suspicious of her). Not too long before Tenshi could respond to him, the group had made it to the store, the group Tenshi was in was this time led by Dipper. Upon entry, Tenshi would try her best to see what there is in the store while staying as close to the other people in group as possible. Tenshi would first begin by exploring what is at the back of the store while a floating Nemu (holding onto a floating smoothie cup) floated by. She would keep her down and close to the rest of the group as she would head to the back, and find a shelf of 'Smile Dip' coated in 'DO NOT SELL' tapes (Tenshi took one and held onto it, not using it until later). Tenshi's investigation would be cut short by an intriguing find of a game in the store - 'Dancy Pants Revolution'. Excited, Tenshi headed on over and forgot about the investigation and opted to play the game instead. However, as she played, she would later find herself 'inside' the machine itself and was stuck in there until the end of the ectoplasm retrieval. Whisper, Frank and Zachian had noticed - the first one horrifically worried, the second seeming freaked out and the third not seeming to care. Tenshi would hear the ghosts that soon showed up wanted a few tricks, dances and other stunts to appease them so the team can leave. Tenshi would talk to Whisper from the other side of the screen, asking her to get the attention of the ghosts so she can dance from inside the game. Though, Frank's... dance in a dinosaur outfit... was more than enough to free them, and the group was set free - just in time to regroup and see 'another' dead body, this time Plutia's (a search that took longer than Doomguy's). Tenshi, having known Plutia, was fairly distraught, and vowed to avenge her - opting to see the wounds. Burn wounds - the neck and her back, and some clothes even torn off. Among other pieces of evidence, there was a broken gun belonging to Callie, there was a pool of blood from this impact, and most importantly, a strand of tan-brownish fur found at the broken gun's trigger. Frank had found it and showed the group, Tenshi going to get a better look at it. She looked at it silently for a while before reacting intensively, drawing her sword and blaming Whisper for this murder, casting her vote immediately. Her outburst would surprise Frank, Whisper, and get Prompto to try and calm her down (only to upset her instead) and Tenshi's vote would not be changed as she was left in tears by her lonesome for the rest of the period. Chapter 3 "Bunker: No This Isn't Golf" When the end of the voting period struck and the most voted (Whisper) was to be checked if she was guilty or innocent - confirmed innocent shortly after, Tenshi did not know how to react. She had just tossed out one of her friends over a murder it seems she did not actually do. She would wear a guilty expression and before following Ford she would pick up the poor wolf she had accused and hug her, begging for forgiveness and pleading for her to stay with her and forgive her, not wanting to be alone - intending to follow Ford and everyone else to deal with the Shape Shifter 'after' her emotional moment. To her relief and surprise, Whisper would forgive her and return the hug in understanding - in fact praised instead of getting a retaliation from her. Tenshi, after thanking Whisper for the forgiveness, would cheer up instrumentally and go on over to Ford and ask how exactly fast the Shape Shifter is, with knowledge of similar people and powers where Tenshi comes from. She would get the simple answer of 'very fast', which is at least faster than what Tenshi is familiar with, so already she is fairly anxious. The group would head to what appeared to be a lone tree near the Mystery Shack, where one of its branches was actually a fake lever which opened the way to the old laboratory below the tree and below the ground. When the entrance lever was pulled by an impatient Julie (who stepped off of Epsilo's head to get to it and even operate it), everyone who was unarmed was advised to pick up a weapon to fight the Shape Shifter with, which made Tenshi think this is so far the most dangerous task. Thankfully for her, she was already armed with her own weapon - the Sword of Hisou - unsheathing it with pride and seeming ready, not sure what entirely to think but confident and happy that she has an excuse to withdraw her blade. After everyone was armed with a weapon (and was warned about distractions and not distractions - non distractions head to the middle of the group, the distractions go to the back), they would follow Ford into a room with just a bunch of square cubes - no windows, no doors, nothing. They would suddenly be in for a rude awakening when what appeared to be symbols lit up on the cubes in question, and Ford explains that four runes need to be hit in a specific order. Tenshi, after hearing this, was sent into a worried panic - darting her eyes around the room until she spotted the first rune in the sequence - jumping right at it and stomping on it to make darn sure to press it as she did so, meaning only 3 more needed to be pressed, no less found, in the order pictured (and revealed by purple light) in the journal Ford had taken with him which was Journal 3. After Tenshi, Fulgore, Benedict Cucumberbatch and Sargeant Johnson pressed all four of the required runes in the order revealed and pointed out in the journal, a doorway opened up which was open long enough to let every member of the group go on through it, and then it lead to the observation area. And behind a larger door, steel and coded, there was an old laboratory, mostly broken and/or damaged - cryogenic chambers and holes all along the wall being the only real things in there that were 'not' damaged (though the holes in the wall damaged the wall itself to exist). Upon entry, Tenshi was overwhelmed with fear from the chilling atmosphere of the laboratory, everything from how broken, old and empty it is to the general feel of the place didn't sit right with her - sending her into a state of fear of what could be happening next in this place, then she quipped how she is thankful there is a better one before returning to her fear and holding her blade with that fear in her hands and all over her as she refused to stray from the group, not wanting to make the same mistakes as the fallen, but also tried to keep an eye out for anything that isn't a group member that happens to move and listen out for sounds from the same sources. A short search and a trip into the tunnels and back for Callie, and there emerged 'two' Callies instead of just one, meaning the Shape Shifter had broken free and was posing as one of them. Tenshi, unsure she can tell which is which and with an overwhelming fear of the Shape Shifter, instead opted to back away - backwards, hide, and keep her eyes on both of them. The Shape Shifter, being unable to prove it was the real Callie, instead retorted in an attack on the group, the revelation of which scaring Tenshi even more so - and it only got worse whereas the situation intensified, the Shape Shifter transformed into an amalgamation of everyone present. Tenshi's fearful moments intensified even more as she took a look at the gargantuan beast, trying to identify any weak points if any. Tenshi's attention was drawn to the Shape Shifter's roaring demand for the Journal and the several hands and arms - assuming that damage would not regenerate if it is removed in some way. Tenshi, unable to think of a full plan, decided to rush in and clash with the beast to stall for time so the rest of the group can think of something that works, trading blow for blow with the beast via her sword. The continuous clashes between the two continued for a while until Tenshi was tangled up and thrown by the Shape Shifter, remembering something Orbeck told her just before she was thrown, about if she still had the Smile Dip from earlier. Her mind practically pulled her back until she remembered it, to which she pulled it out and was about to make a move. Ford would then yell to cut one of the arms of, to which Tenshi got back up and charged in again, stabbing her blade into the Shape Shifter and using it to act as a base for a swinging motion, sending herself up into the air, attempting to throw the Smile Dip into the beast's mouth, and also try to come down to slice the arm off. She would next be whacked away, regardless if she was successful or not, and drifted into unconsciousness from exhaustion. Digital Disaster Prologue After her arrival in the digital world, Tenshi would find herself, among others, routed to a playground in the new world she and many others were now practically thrown into. Tenshi, after getting her bearings, would begin to go through and past the playground to check out what lied beyond it, and accompanied by Archer, the two found a pack of Digimon - small and numerous little creatures, playing some kind of game. Tenshi would ask them what they were doing, to which was answered as a sort of tag game, and Archer stated he didn't want anything big to do with Tenshi, being purely a platonic relationship (and henceforth he said), regarding her as a child. Tenshi sharply expressed her anger mostly wordlessly to him, to which Archer understood her clear and vacant (yet small) fit of rage. The two would proceed to try and explain to the Digimon what 'platonic' was, as they asked. Tenshi tried, but ultimately was rubbish at it, so Archer tried to explain it instead - after Tenshi had finished trying, that is. The Digimon began to explain that they had no idea what the words were anyways, but instead opted to play the game, though as the group grew and they actually got 'to' this game, the little Digimon found themselves on the receiving end of unknown aggressors - complete with their own Digimon and with 'DEMON' written on them (literally). Tenshi would decide to attempt to rout these beasts, clashing with one of them - and her blade met with Ogremon's bone, a shock attack being sent from bone to blade and to Tenshi herself, causing considerable damage. Tenshi would go on to trap Ogremon underground (who was distracted by Archer's bullets as he laughed off how harmless they were) and seal him away. After she told Ogremon that was his 'rightful place' and that she and everyone else near her are the superiors, she felt a general powerup from Lyle, including a speed boost and a general overdrive. With the powerup in tandem, Tenshi began to rush in again on the unlucky Digimon enemy closest to her, once again resuming her blade attacks but further using her earth manipulation power for her own support and left any outstretched land there as potential support for herself and the others - be it barriers or potentially elevation. However, amid all of this, Tenshi would be blasted with an attack that did no actual damage, but instead turned her into an 8-bit state, thus rendering her incredibly weak, and only able to communicate by expression, body language(?) and a text box that not only shows her thoughts, but what she would have said. In this situation, she tried to hide behind cover, but instead got stuck to Greymon's foot and would continue to be in such a situation until the battle ended, at which point she would be flung free and would intend to attack, only to find the fight was in fact over - so she put up stone walls in pillars to block off the escapees instead. Shortly after, with all their enemies beaten, an individual known as Yuugo emerged, complete with their own Digimon - a giant, metal dragon. They go on to explain to the group that they, along with everyone else (the whole group is referred to as a bigger group) only did so with Tokomon and Guilmon to help them. Supposedly impressed, they went on to give a 'link' to everyone, advertises circular pads (presumably teleport circles), and suggests to regroup with the others - hand them the 'URL' given as well. Tenshi immediately begins to set off without much extra thought, ignoring the captive and pretty much anyone else, just going ahead idly. Given a while, Tenshi and everyone else would end up in a then ravaged black market area, where everyone who didn't already have a Digimon grouped up with one or two (in Tenshi's case, she found and obtained a Plotmon and a Hawkmon), to which she was pretty happy with and would practically sign them both into her 'team'. Archer, who had obtained his own Digimon, found he amid the chaos and the two began to talk once again, though the Digimon have indeed proven their ability to speak as well - though Archer's Digimon did not, Tenshi's did - both of them, as a matter of fact. Not too long after the long winded gathering and routing of everyone, what is described to be a huge aura of light appears - to which many, including Tenshi (and Archer for a moment, though he left among others later), would enter - into the DigiLab beyond it and under the control of Mikaruga Mirei, who promptly introduced herself, the facility, offered food for the Digimon in tow, and explained what there was to offer here among other details. Tenshi would accept the food offered, her Plotmon and Hawkmon being fed their fill, unaware of anyone or anything else looking over them. It is supposed Tenshi remained in the DigiLab for the time being afterwards. Chapter 1 Tenshi, among others, would find herself in the real world within minutes, now in a location known as Nakano - though not outright stated right away. She would find that her powers were gone, her sword was replaced, and she now possessed a Digivice, housing her Plotmon and Hawkmon inside it. Tenshi was able to communicate with them both, and after getting a little grip on the situation, Tenshi began to instead head right out into the outdoors and tend to any physical mail she would have gotten by that point. Upon opening, it seemed to be on the topic of a supposedly famous artist and from an untold sender, though Tenshi had never heard of this artist known as Jimmy Ken and his group (the Demons). What was inside, to be exact? Tickets to some form of concert, happening on that very day withing Cyberspace EDEN. Upon reading it, Tenshi's ticket would be from Iku - the same individual that oversaw her descent from the sky to get that device which landed her in this situation. When Tenshi read it all and was not only amazed at the price and was amazed how she has 'no idea' who this person and their band was, Hawkmon began to indeed inform her the date and place it would be happening at. Tenshi would take a moment to talk with Plotmon and Hawkmon as to what to do with it, thoroughly contemplating their options. Tenshi did not really want to go there, and would much rather hand the ticket to someone who could use it 'properly' - to the concert. Tenshi would decide to try and find a way to get the ticket out of her possession, and opted to enter the digital world, where her sword and powers returned to her upon entry; and when landing from another fall into the world, she began to explore EDEN with Plotmon and Hawkmon by her side, intending to carry out the 'goodbye ticket' plan and then hopefully get some training in with both of her Digimon. She would immediately find that Digimon aren't allowed out in the open, to which she retracted her two Digimon and opted to go exploring anyhow; but wasn't sure what to do, so she opted to ask for the stranger's assistance. The stranger would opt to meet Tenshi at Galacta Park, where a battle was finished by the time they had arrived - much to Tenshi's amusement, as well as Plotmon's (who wanted to see 'another' explosion like that which they just saw). Unable to immediately find another, Tenshi would move on and promptly find herself, along with the stranger, in the wake of Jimmy KEN - the one person she did 'not' want to find, but found him anyhow. The stranger told Tenshi he was a pretty darn strong hacker in the digital world, but a pop star in real life. The stranger would go on to explain to Tenshi what to do, and from what they said, Tenshi inferred her first 'task' was to join in the battle with her Digimon and take down the opponents - one Devimon, and two Meramon. She would proceed to do just that, teaming up with her Hawkmon's Sonic Void 1 attack to trap one Meramon in a gust (hopefully pulling other enemies to it), and flinging a few stones into the same gust. Plotmon on the other hand opted to not attack with them, and instead went to use Heal on the closest allied Digimon it could find, latching onto them to do so. However, as the fight continued, it would soon come to light (literally) that the Digimon partaking battle against Jimmy KEN would begin to Digivolve to their next stage, Tenshi's Digimon turning into Tailmon and Aquilamon respectively, and then they wrapped up the fight with their new power combined with the other evolved Digimon the group had all so suddenly. Unfortunately, all of this was nowhere near over - not even a short rest later, it would be revealed that one member of the group was deceased; the now late Lyle Walt. Tenshi was moderately surprised at first, yet emotionally damaged all the same. She would go on to inspect the body, finding burn wounds - but not deep enough or powerful enough. At first she would suspect fire at the killing method, but upon noticing the relatively low damage to the body, fire would have done a lot more to the body than just scorch it. Shortly being told to not touch the body by a detective and then startled by some fancy man with his megaphone, Tenshi retreated to the back of the scene with her Digimon, and would soon have Aquilamon vote up Bob the Pikachu in her place, for she was too anxious and no less angry to do so passively. As Aquilamon did so, Aquilamon seemed to be upset to have to do this, seeming to display a guilty expression all the same to who they were accusing, only to return into Tenshi's arms after Tailmon retreated back into the Digivice, the two looking down and going silent for the rest of the period. Chapter 2 Turns out Bob was innocent after the voting, for better or worse. Tenshi was a little surprised to hear such, but even after this, there was more to come. Weeks went by, and Lyle was found to be victim to EDEN Syndrome, a disease caused by a great length of time in EDEN, which is more or less a digitally influenced comatose. This in particular got Tenshi's attention, and a fair bit of worry, which in turn influenced her plans entirely - though some kind of pink Digimon mentioned someplace called 'Under Zero' as well as recommending to join hacker groups before going to wherever it was. A talk with her Digimon in the real world later (and discarding the now rendered useless ticket as she goes), Tenshi decided to head into the great outdoors for the day, wanting to take a break from the digital world at risk of this EDEN Syndrome and genuinely see what the world has to offer over where she seemed to be. Tenshi would find herself inside the Nakano Broadway and was motioned towards someone over in one of the restaurants inside, who she would soon find out was named Darild. The two would have a brief talk and catch-up with each other after the first Eater attack, and no less grab some food together (though Tenshi is implied to have zoned out and not had hers), as well as meet someone 'else' named Yuuko, who the two shared said food with (or rather Darild did). The rest of that scene would be cut off with not one, not two, but 'three' dead bodies soon to be found - though initially consisting of Sir Benedict and his companion Josh the penguin, the Eater inside Jack Atlas would kill him as well before being slashed to pieces promptly. Noticing the penguin was already being inspected, Tenshi decided to inspect the master for any other added details on any injuries like she had done before with Lyle's. Tenshi would find more and more bite marks along the body she inspected, and though she would have quite liked to vote, Nik and Red seemed to be light with new life via intensive anger, evolving their Digimon to stronger levels, and Red of which was intent on crushing the entirety of Kowloon Area 2 to pieces. Tenshi, upon noticing this, was initially in a trance and zoned out as such, eventually snapping out of it after several cries from her Digimon, only to notice Red had used the Stealth skill. Getting an idea, Tenshi sent Aquilamon ahead of her with Tailmon on its back, latched onto the bird's legs, and activated Stealth as well. Red's evolved Megidramon would notice her, but not directly harm her; though herself and her Digimon would all feel a searing burn, and at the end of this escape, all three of them rested, Tenshi going into the real world after a short rest and not going back in for a while. Chapter 3 To nobody's surprise, the most voted (most voted 'two' actually), Umbrella and Wray, were innocent. Tenshi was able to infer as such over time, and over this period, she managed to gain contact information with Darild, and instigated by the scene she saw, Tenshi began setting herself down a path to power up her Digimon, not wanting the same to happen again. Fortunately, she managed to catch wind of a training session and tried to sneak in - only to be ratted out by Tailmon being Tailmon. Shortly questioned as to what she's doing there, Aquilamon stepped in and informed Nokia, the leader of the group hosting this training session, that Tenshi was in fact not with them 'yet', and argued she would like to join them. Nokia would think on it before letting her join them, much to Tenshi's surprise, and even better with Nokia's Digimon remembering her for the assistance against Jimmy KEN (which Tenshi was happy to help with, as she said - and she goes on to say he crept her out). Having received a message from Darild, who said he was searching for a training session, Tenshi tried to ask Nokia if she could give him the directions to the location, only to be told that was not possible (leading Tenshi to pass it on to Darild as such, yet kept the group involvement discreet). Being dragged along to Under Zero shortly and following Nokia after she stormed off from a scene Tenshi didn't really listen to, she found herself spectating a soon-to-begin or ongoing intensive Digimon battle, where it would shortly be seen Nokia was involved as well as someone else Tenshi did not know was opposing her in that moment. Tenshi remained on the sidelines as she mentally agreed with Nokia's ideals for the group she leads, though she would intently watch with her Digimon and waiting for the chance to butt in and lend their aid, even with their weaker power than other Digimon present (Aquilamon in particular could see the Digimon at battle were stronger than Tailmon and itself). The fight would carry on after Tenshi arrived, until she got the mention that it would be the perfect time to hop into the battle if she still seeks training, only to be ticked off by Fei. Initiating the battle shortly, Tailmon and Aquilamon took to battle in recollection of Tenshi's words when they first met, and though they were quickly shot down in a fire-based attack courtesy of Fei's Hououmon, though as the two Digimon fell and Tenshi began to worry, she would look back and notice her Digimon were fusing together to form their next form - Silphymon, and all the while during this fusing sensation, Tenshi regained her energy and seemed to be back in full force. Silphymon would go on to do battle with Hououmon, and eventually heal up the injured WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon via Aura after swatting the oncoming Hououmon away with Wind Claw 3, the strongest move Silphymon could muster. Within moments, Nokia's Digimon would begin to recover, and the tamer herself would make a surprisingly successful attempt to fuse them together and formed Omnimon, which wiped out all 3 of Fei's Digimon in a single blow. Tenshi took this moment to temporarily celebrate while in awe with Omnimon and verily proud of how well that went, not just for herself, but for Nokia and their respective Digimon's evolutions as well. However, an oncoming conversation now populated by several others would come and go, shortly cut off by someone supposedly known as 'Rie', and before anyone knew it, a horde of Eaters in two forms appeared - one of which Tenshi could recognise to what was seen upon entry, in that weird dream everyone had. A Critical Charge power boost to and from Silphymon to itself later, Tenshi would task the Digimon with fighting the Eater army, using Holy Light 2 to emit a powerful light beam from the visor over its eyes which waved among and between as many Eaters as it could, empowered and both of them are just as ready as before to completely crush their shared opposition, to which Silphymon announced to everyone prior to attacking that they should band together and destroy the common threat, the Eaters. The fight against the Eaters wasn't actually that bad - the Eaters that Silphymon tore through were weak and numerous but had to abort their plan when stronger eaters came to itself and Tenshi, as well as seeing the vulnerable Tuffy being eaten. Tenshi commanded Silphymon to go and help with that, while she herself, without her Digimon, hid herself a barrier of earth to keep her safe. With Tuffy being saved and Omnimon having destroyed the source that lures the Eaters in, they were suddenly much weaker and wiped out shortly. Not too long later, everyone was greeted to a total of 18 dead bodies of other people that were with the group. Tenshi, unable to take this at first, left with Silphymon (who stayed behind to motivate the rest before following), and was periodically followed by Darild's Digimon. Yang was another leaving the scene, but when Yang heard the two remaining Eaters speaking about everyone else and how 'dead they are', she had immediately turned around and gone berserk, the Eaters now exposed and beginning to fight everyone. Tenshi, picking up on such, turned around as well and was surprised - and when hearing Fei speak up and then join in, Tenshi figured she would as well. She would begin charging some kind of attack while Silphymon used Top Gun towards the Eaters, only for Silphymon to be intercepted and blasted with its own attack to the point of almost defeat. Somehow able to stand one more time, Silphymon attempted to attack again, this time with Airfield, to catch the enemies in the gust it would bring. Before the attack would succeed, Fluffington used Baton Pass to switch places with the injured Silphymon, taking its place and attacking the unknown entity in its place, Tenshi retreating to tend to her injured Digimon, only for Silphymon to fall unconscious and return to her Digivice. Epilogue(s) A small summary of their epilogue or their actions during the event's epilogue. Link to epilogue is optional. Epilogues are only included for main entries. (Will be be emptied and replaced with the actual epilogue when we get there.) Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? * Whisper the Wolf - From ''the Sonic the Hedgehog series who debuted in ''Eye of the Falls. The friendship between Tenshi and Whisper was immediate, with Tenshi having known Whisper ever since her arrival. The two have worked up a mutual trust, and Whisper seems to trust Tenshi enough to let her see under the mask early on, and generally listens to her like the time Tenshi pleaded for help within the 'Dancy Pants Revolution' cabinet. This relationship would take some serious damage in the second voting period however, where Tenshi would blame Whisper for the murder of Plutia (of whom Tenshi 'and' Whisper were friends/acquainted with), and her vote would not be swayed in that period (in said period, one could say she led the charge on Whisper just from that strand of fur she was shown). The following day after Whisper being proved innocent, Tenshi would hug her friend and beg for forgiveness, saying she was wrong for doubting her - which Whisper understood and said that Tenshi did the right thing. * Sterling Archer - From ''Archer who debuted in Digital Disaster. Similarly to Tenshi's relationship with Whisper, Archer was the first individual she met apart from the Digimon upon the entry to the digital world - though they started off as not wanting anything to do with each other. They would go on to form a mutual, estranged relationship as 'partners' so to speak, frequently having conversations and abnormally getting along well. It is thanks to Archer that Tenshi is once more not alone where she goes, and though they started off on rougher ground than you would hope, Tenshi and Archer have a mutual trust - complete with banter and general joking in their subsequent encounters, though Archer's confusion to Tenshi's Digimon against many things had confused him - especially considering his doesn't seem to like to speak, at all. Upon Archer's death, Tenshi was left devastated and his death alone caused her to leave the voting scen in a state of distress and sorrow, having lost the one she knew for the longest since coming to the digital world. Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character. (Will add any more if I find any more/figure out any more, have a good day.) Category:Characters Category:Eye of the Falls Category:Digital Disaster